


Winterferien

by Lalelilolu



Series: Übersetzungen-SnowWhiteKnight [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Winter Break, pizza delivery, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: „Ich habe den süßesten Pizzaboten verlangt, den die Pizzeria hat und du bist gekommen und du bist verdammt noch mal nicht schlecht. Kannst du deine Nummer auf meinen Pizzakarton schreiben?“ –(@literal-oikawa-tooru) @dailyauÜBERSETZUNG





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063847) by [SnowWhiteKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight). 



> https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063847
> 
> Winterferien(Winter Break) von SnowWhiteKnight  
> aus dem Englischen übersetzt von Lalelilolu

„Du hast was getan?!“, quietschte Jeyne voller Aufregung. Woraufhin Sansa gequält zusammenzuckte, es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie zu dritt wichtelten, jetzt hatte sie auch noch ein leises klingeln in den Ohren.

„Ich habe Pizza bestellt und als ‚Sonderwunsch‘ habe ich angegeben, dass sie den süßesten Pizzaboten vorbeischicken sollen und er eine Weihnachtsmütze tragen soll.“ Margaery nahm einen Schluck von ihrer Limonade und grinste: „Ich glaube sie werden Bronn schicken.“

„Oh! Ich hoffe sie schicken Beric!“, sagte Jeyne mit einem träumerischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ehm, du weißt schon, dass er schwul ist oder?“, fragte Sansa, „und dass er und Ramsay ein Paar sind?“

Jayne sah sie mit einem Ausdruck des Horrors an: „Ramsay?! Ugh…Er könnte jemanden viel besseren als _Ramsay_ haben.“

Sansa zuckte mit den Schultern: „Sie scheinen glücklich zu sein. Egal, jedenfalls hat Theon ein Auge auf dich geworfen, Tyrion übrigens auch.

Das brachte Jeyne zum Aufhorchen: „Tyrion? Er ist schon süß für einen kleineren, älteren Jungen. Ich habe ihn mal geküsst als wir Flaschendrehen gespielt haben. Er ist…Er ist sogar ein wirklich guter Küsser.“ Sie hatte schon wieder den träumerischen Ausdruck von vorher auf ihrem Gesicht. „Er weiß auch, was er mit seinen Händen tut.“

„Wer denkst _du_ denn, dass es sein wird?“ fragte Margaery, sichtlich genervt davon, dass niemand ihrer Meinung über Bronn zustimmte. „Die Pizzeria hat nur drei Pizzaboten. Bronn, Beric und Sandor. Sie werden niemals Krueger schicken.“

Sansa runzelte ihre Stirn bei dieser Aussage: „Margaery das ist grausam. Sein Gesicht sieht nicht aus wie das von Freddie Krueger. Er ist ein menschliches Wesen und nicht eine Laune der Natur.“

„Was auch immer. Du bist nur nett zu ihm, weil er dich von Idioten beschützt und dir Mathenachhilfe gibt. Also, Bronn oder Beric?“

Sansa zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und sie ließen das Thema fallen.

********

„Wollt ihr mich verdammt noch mal verarschen? Ich bin _gerade erst_ von der letzten Lieferung zurück und keiner von euch beiden war heute schon draußen. Das ist Bullshit und das wisst ihr“, zischte Sandor seinen Freunden zu.

Bronn und Beric lachten. „Komm runter“, sagte Beric, „eine verlässliche Quelle hat mir mitgeteilt, dass ein bestimmtes rothaariges Mädchen heute Abend bei den Tyrells zu Gast ist.“

Sandor sah seinen Freund misstrauisch an: „Was für eine _verlässliche Quelle?_ “ Beric nahm daraufhin sein Handy und zeigte eine Nachricht von Arya Stark: **Sansa ist heute Abend bei den Tyrells, wenn sie Pizza bestellen, sendet den Dummen.** „Den _Dummen??_ Ich bring sie um.“

„Awww, mach das nicht. Sie ist ein Trottel, aber sie hat dir damit einen Gefallen getan“, sagte Bronn, „na los, du weißt, dass du sie sehen willst, auch wenn es nur für ein paar Minuten ist. Vielleicht bekommst du sogar ihre Nummer, wenn du nicht wieder zu feige bist, danach zu fragen. Hier trag die Weihnachtsmütze. Sie wird es lieben.“

********

„Hätten wir ihm von dem Sonderwunsch erzählen sollen?“, fragte Bronn.

„Nah. So ist es viel lustiger, nur Margaery wird enttäuscht sein.“

„Sie wird‘s überleben. Ich schau‘ eh nach Feierabend noch mal bei ihr vorbei.“

********

Sandor betätigte, mit vor Nervosität zitternden Händen, die Türklingel. _Es ist nur eine gewöhnliche Lieferung. Drei Pizzas, fünf Dollar für jede. Das macht 15 insgesamt, wenn sie mir fünf Dollar Trinkgeld gibt, wären das 33 Prozent. Nett, auch wenn es nu…_

Die Tür ging auf und ihm kam Margaery in einer Wolke aus hellbraunem Haar und mit reichlich Augengeklimper entgegen. „Oh du bist es“, murrte sie, ohne ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

„Auch schön dich zu sehen“, erwiderte Sandor, „zahlst du für die Pizzen?“

Sie seufzte und warf ihre Haare zurück: „Ich hol‘ schnell meine Geldbörse.“

„Ich übernehm‘ das Margie“, sagte eine sanfte Stimme, „warum bringst du nicht schon mal die Pizzas in die Küche?“

Margaery griff nach den Kartons und wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ab. _Bitch_ , dachte sich Sandor. Dennoch war er froh, dass sie ihn mit Sansa alleine gelassen hatte. „Also ist das jetzt die Stelle, an der du sagst, dass du kein Geld hättest und mich fragst, ob es nicht _irgendeinen anderen_ Weg gäbe mich zu bezahlen?“ Er wollte sich für diesen dummen Spruch erschießen.

Sie starte ihn überrascht an, lächelte aber: „Das Leben ist kein Porno, Sandor.“

„Ein Versuch war’s wert. Eh, du schuldest mir 15 Dollar…“

Sie nahm einen Schein aus ihrer Geldbörse, gab ihn ihm aber noch nicht. „Du bist nicht zur letzten Nachhilfestunde gekommen“, sagt sie, trat zu ihm auf die Veranda und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Es sollte die letzte Stunde vor den Winterferien sein und er hatte sich darauf gefreut, weil Sansa ihm versprochen hatte Plätzchen mitzubringen. Gleichzeitig hatte er sie auch gefürchtet, da es für ihn die letzte Möglichkeit war Sansa vor dem Ende der Ferien zu sehen. Sie waren nicht wirklich _Freunde_ , nicht, dass es ihn stören würde mit ihr befreundet zu sein. Wenn man einmal ihre Fassade des perfekten Mädchens durchbrochen hatte, wusste man, dass sie eine imperfekte perfekte Person war, die er sehr mochte. Und sie brachte ihm immer Essen mit.

„Jaah, tut mir leid. Ist was dazwischen gekommen. Ich hätte dich ja angerufen, aber…“ Seine Schwester hatte einen Klassenkameraden verprügelt, weil der einen Freund von ihr geärgert hatte und da seine Eltern nicht mit dem Lehrer reden konnten, musste er sie abholen.

„Aber du hast mich nie nach meiner Nummer gefragt“, beendete sie den Satz für ihn. Sie fing an zu grinsen: „Ich habe übrigens eine 1 in der Prüfung geschrieben, falls es dich interessiert.“

„Das ist gut. Ich meine großartig.“ Scheiße war er schlecht bei so was. Sie hatte ihm eine Vorlage gegeben und er hatte sie nicht genutzt. „Also bist du später nicht beim Spiel? Ist das letzte der Saison.“

„Nope. Joffrey wird eh wie immer verlieren. Er kann nicht werfen, er kann nicht rennen, er kann keine gute Entscheidungen treffen und er kann ganz sicher nicht führen. Also wieso sollte ich gehen? Sie hätten dich zum Quarterback machen sollen.“

„Naja, Coach Slynt macht das was Direktorin Cersei ihm befiehlt und die hasst mich seit…“ _Ups…_

Sansa sah zu Boden. „Seit dem du den Dreck aus Joffrey raus geprügelt hast, weil er seine Hand gegen mich erhoben hat. Tut mir leid.“

„Ach was, es ist besser so. Jetzt kann ich vom Mindestlohn leben, bekomm Benzingeld, Trinkgeld und kann für das Motorrad sparen, das ich will.“

„Wie viel fehlt dir noch?“ Sansa spielte mit dem Ende ihres Zopfes. „Du sparst jetzt schon ewig.“

„Nicht mehr viel. Um die fünfzig Mäuse. Vielleicht weniger. Warum fragst du? Willst du ‚ne Testfahrt?“, scherzte Sandor. War die Weihnachtsmütze dafür da seinen Kopf anzuzünden? Denn es fühlte sich in diesem Moment so an als stände sein Kopf in Flammen.

„Ja“, erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln. Sie griff nach seinen Arm und drückte ihm das Geld für die Pizza in die Hand. Danach drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf seine vernarbte Wange. „Ich will die erste Fahrt. Übrigens, ich liebe den Hut. Bis später, Sandor.“

Er bemerkte kaum wie er zurück zu seinem Auto lief. Er war schon halbwegs auf dem Weg zurück zur Pizzeria bevor er daran dachte nachzusehen, wie viel sie ihm gegeben hatte. Als er an einer Ampel halten musste, nahm er den zerknitterten Schein, strich ihn glatt und hatte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt. Sie hatte ihre Telefonnummer mit Büroklammer an einem 100-Dollar-Schein befestigt. Unter der ihr war noch eine Notiz: „Du fragst mich besser bald nach einem Date, weißt du, ich kann nicht ewig auf dich warten.“

Sandor lachte leise auf dem gesamten Weg zurück zur Arbeit und sobald er Feierabend hatte, nahm er sein Handy aus seiner Tasche und rief ihre Nummer an.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke für's Lesen! Schaut doch bei der Autorin des Originals vorbei!  
> Soll ich noch weitere Werke von ihr übersetzen?


End file.
